It is known that the lower extremities of the drivers of automobiles are exposed to high accelerations when an accident occurs. At the same time, the feet, which usually rest on a pedal when driving the automobile can slip between the pedals and get behind the pedals. In the case of a severe impact, the so-called bulkhead, which delimits the footwell of the passenger compartment from the engine compartment and adjoins the vehicle floor, can additionally be pressed into the passenger compartment.
In order to avoid injuries, DE 298 21 632 U1 proposed a cover, which extends at least partially over the pedals in normal driving operation so that on the one hand, it is possible to fully depress the pedals and on the other hand, shifting of the feet behind the pedals is prevented. The apparatus comprises a flexible membrane covering the pedals, which can have protruding tread surfaces, which upon fully depressing the pedals come to rest on pedal tread plates behind the cover. The cover can be configured to be inflatable and it can be removably accommodated in the vehicle. It can be considered to be a disadvantage of a membrane covering the pedals of a motor vehicle that the membrane ruptures due to the permanent mechanical loading and consequently can no longer fulfill its function.
It was therefore at least one object to provide an alternative apparatus, by which means injuries to the lower extremities of the driver, for example, the foot, ankle, and/or lower leg by the pedals in the automobile in the event of an accident can be avoided. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.